Live by the Rules
by flickers of sparkles
Summary: What if Jasmine and Aladdin switched places? Jasmine is a street rat forced by hunger into the palace's harem when she is approached by a mysterious and surprisingly nice man. Does he really want to help her, or does he just want her?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, I just had a dream about this last night. It was a great dream, and I have just been dying to put it to words. I am leaving out all the weird parts (you know how dreams can be), meaning no Malfoy from Harry Potter. For the record, I have no idea how he got into my dream about Aladdin! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Jasmine and the Harem

How did I get here? Oh right, I remember now. Even after almost a year of living in the palace in Agrabah I still haven't gotten used to it. Now don't get any ideas, I am not living here because of any special royal titles. I am part of the palace harem, here to please high officials and other people of esteem. It is absolutely disgusting. I can't count the hours, days, years, I have spent imagining how my life could have ended up if I had money. Instead, I am a street rat. Scorned by anyone with enough money to live comfortably.

Over the last couple of years I have been focusing on keeping my family alive, after my father died I have considered myself the primary caregiver. But, there isn't much a sixteen year old girl can do, I haven't been blessed with amazing physical strength or cleverness. Mainly, I had just gathered apples from the trees scattered around the city and sold them in the market. Imagine my surprise when I found out one of my customers was the sultan! I can still remember his deep voice, full of power.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? You look as though you should be wearing fine clothes instead of those rags. You know, I think the prince would fancy you, as soon as we cleaned you up. How would you like to come to the palace with me? You could join my harem, I would pay you and you would get clean clothes."

I didn't accept right away, of course. It wasn't myself that convinced me to go, it was my mother and little brother, Caspian. The absolute look of hunger on their faces and their frail bodies basically screamed at me to go. For the sake of my dignity I told them that I was going to be a servant.

As the sultan promised, I was welcomed with open arms. Not that it mattered. Luckily, I haven't had to DO anything, if you know what I mean. When we all go to meet with our 'customers', I just go into corner of the vast room, trying to be invisible. And it has been working, the men clearly prefer women with a little playfulness, instead of a sullen girl. When I first arrived I was debriefed on how I was supposed to behave if a man wanted me, coy and sexy. Even in my skimpy outfit I was definitely not radiating that. Usually my emotions were sadness or annoyance.

What shocked me the most were the women, it bothered me how comfortable they were at being used. They disgusted me. There was only one I could actually relate to, Tigri. She understood me since she was in the same situation I was in. She was beautiful, in an effortless sort of way. Extremely different from the usual exaggerated make up of the rest of the women. It broke my heart when the sultan called her. She has been gone for a month. I have missed her immensely, she was my one source of sanity.

The bell rang for breakfast, and we all shuffled out of the bedrooms and into the dining hall. We have been getting extremely good treatment, considering our status. The men a lot of the girls have been with have already slinked out of the rooms. Silent but pleased.

Ignored the chatter of the girls, I have been here long enough for them to realize that I don't want to gossip. Their conversations don't reach me and I am always silent during meal times. My solitude has been almost impossible to deal with, I just want to stand up and scream at them. To scream at all the wealthy people for having what I don't .

My days here are usually somewhat boring, it is required for me to spend most of my time in that horrid room.

After breakfast is over we all hurry over to the room. Most of us fluff up our hair and try to seem appealing, but not me. I hurry over to my usual spot and curl up into a ball.

About ten minutes later a crowd of men start to file in. All look eager and excited. As I expect, their eyes graze over me but keep going and ignore me. The last man comes in and I immediately have flashbacks of my home, my family. He is dressed in the clothes of a street rat. A tattered vest and pants. He is handsome, fairly rare for the men that come in here.

He looks vaguely uninterested as he walks in, but for a second his eyes rest on mine. His mouth widens into an O shape. His eyes stay on mine, until I look away. When I look back he is still staring. At this point I'm feeling slightly uneasy. No one has ever paid this much attention to me. I bite my lip and venture a glance back up. At this point I see him starting towards me.

"Hi." He says, in a kind of awkward but charming voice.

"Hi." I mumble back.

"Is it just me, or are you not having fun?"

"Fun? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize having to give up your body to total STRANGERS is supposed to me fun." I spit out. For some reason, all the anger over the past couple weeks boils over.

Surprisingly, he doesn't get angry or leave.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe we can go somewhere and have a little fun."

"No!" His eyes widen, and he realizes what he said.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! I…just, hate to see you looking so sad."

"Right, you know, after my time here I find it hard to believe that you actually care." My voice comes out harsher than I want it, but I don't care at this point.

"True, you don't have any reason to trust me. But I want you to." My mouth almost drops open, why does he even care?

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Aladdin."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I am loving the response to this! It's odd writing about Aladdin, I was kind of used to the mass reviews once I put up a story, but that was only because I wrote about Twilight. Well, I don't really care about reviews, I just loving writing for you guys! Well, I am going to try and keep this going for as long as I can, as you can see with my other stories I kind of get bored and stop. I am trying to avoid that with this one! Anyways, here is Chapter 2! BTW- what is a beta? I still don't fully understand Fanfiction!

Chapter 2

Live By the Rules

"Aladdin, huh? You aren't by any chance the prince Aladdin, are you?" I said questionly. He gave a nervous cough and instantly turned for confidant to unsure and a little bashful. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I liked the change.

"The very same." He was looking down at the floor as he said this, and then looked up to gouge my reaction. He gave me a shy smile.

"So, what, are you going to use your high authority and order me to throw myself at you like the other girls?" He raised an eyebrow and almost snorted out a laugh.

"I would never misuse my power like that! I think I'll do that with my charm and personality." He flashed me a winning smile. Even though I was kind of melting inside, my features were as blank as a rock. And just as hard.

"Of course. You know what? You are just like everyone else around here! And I am so sick of it!"

A lot of people nearby had stopped and stared at me. I could tell by their faces that they knew just who I yelling at. Most looked horrified, others, like a lot of the girls, weren't too broken up about it. I could tell that they wouldn't mind if the prince kicked me out or executed me or something.

I got out of my spot on the floor and tried to storm off. Aladdin grabbed my shoulder, but I just pushed him away.

"Wait! Hey…. Oh, wait, what's your name?" Yeah right, like I was going to give him that. "Please come back!"

I sped up my pace and I could hear his pounding footsteps behind me. But I had the advantage. I had learned to navigate myself around the palace, since it was hard to find places to be alone. I ran to one of my secret places. I ran by beautiful murals of kings and queens, bright against the pale background. There was a fork in the path and I went to right, going outside. Directly to my left was a group of dense shrubbery. Unbeknownst to probably anyone but me, there's a tiny tunnel hidden behind them. I never explored them, I just like to hide far enough in where no one would see me or hear my crying. I crawled in just before Aladdin caught up to me.

"Hey, where did you go? C'mon, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean it like that. What do you think, Abu, where do you think she went?" Abu? I thought for sure I didn't hear any other footsteps. I listened intently for a response, but all I heard was a soft stratching noise and a faint "oooh".

Before I could react something hairy crawled up my leg and starting howling it's head off. I nearly started howling myself, I was so surprised. A burst of sunlight hit my face and I found myself looking at my pursuer.

"There you are! How did you know about my secret hiding spot? I didn't think anyone else knew about it."

"Wait, this is your hiding place? I have been using it for a while, and I have never seen you."

"Oh…well, I only used it when I was little." That's good, it would have really freaked me out to have seen him. Then, I remember why I was here in the first place, to avoid him. I crawled out on my hands and knees. Aladdin reached out to help me up, but I ignored him and got up unaided.

" Listen, I don't know if you heard me, but I truly am sorry. I guess I am used to people acting a certain way because I am a prince. But, you…. You are just so unlike anyone I've ever met. I was kind of bending over backwards to get you to like me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, then you have to work on your technique, because you came off as arrogant."

"Yeah….sorry about that." As he was talking a tiny monkey clawed up him and rested itself on Aladdin's shoulder. Aladdin gave a huge smile and affectionately patted it's head. "This is Abu, I've had him ever since I was a little kid. He's kind of like my best friend." He took the apple Abu was holding and gave it to me. Abu stared at the apple, and then at me, giving me a tiny scowl.

Aladdin noticed this, too. "Look, he likes you!" I laughed, giving him a skeptical look. "Do you think, that maybe we can go somewhere and talk?"

I pursed my lips, unsure of what to say. It's confusing, I don't know which one is the real Aladdin, the one right now, or the one I saw back at the harem room. I gave him a shy and reluctant smile.

"I guess so, where should we go?"

"How about my wing?" Wing? I hardly have more than a bed and he has a wing? I tried my best to not look impressed or surprised.

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, I am so loving all these positive reviews! It has been a real pleasure writing this story, so I am going to try to drag it out as long as possible. Thanks for all the support from you guys, and for all of you guys who favorited me or this story, please review. Alright, I'm done, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

When we were walking down the expansive halls Aladdin tried to keep up the conversation for as long as possible, trying to know as much as he could about me. "So, am I finally granted permission to know you name?" He asked, flashing me a big smile. I fake thought about it, tapping my finger to my chin.

"Hmmmm, I guess so. It's Jasmine."

"That's a pretty name." He said earnestly.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a coy smile.

"Well, did I not tell you this would happen?" A vaguely familiar voice sounded out of the shadows. The sultan walked out an open room, grinning at me. It was clear where Aladdin got his smile from.

"Jasmine, right? I try never to forget someone after I've met them. Didn't I tell you that you would get along with my son?" He crowed. I gritted my teeth.

"Actually, I didn't come here for Aladdin, I need the money." I managed to get out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aladdin stare strangely at me. The sultan and I both ignored his looks.

"Hmm, I suppose you are to join the Prince's rooms?" The sultan asked. Aladdin's face went pale. I whirled around, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, we are, but not in the way you think, if you know what I mean." Aladdin fumbled out.

"Well, you kids have fun." Aladdin's father said, gliding away. I shivered, what if my father was like that? Aladdin saw me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I know it must seem really odd, the way he is acting. Trust me, I know." I nodded, then paused.

"Wait, how would you know? You grew up in this kind of world." He suddenly put up a guarded expression.

"I haven't been here my whole life, I've left the palace before." Sensing the tension, I just stopped talking, a technique that has worked for me before. We walked in silence, and after what seemed like an eternity, we reached the huge golden doors that led to a corridor of his rooms.

The room was beautiful, full of rich and vibrant colors. It was like looking at a sunset. A huge bed was in the middle of the room, and sitting on it was a girl. She had luscious brown hair, a pretty but covered in makeup face, and was wearing an outfit even more revealing than mine. She was lying down, but she poked her face up at the noise.

"Hey, Aladdin. You ready?" she purred, jumping up and giving him a running hug. Aladdin stood as stiff as a statue, but made no move to push her off. She opened her eyes and saw me. "Oh, Aladdin, you didn't say we would be having company. Who are you, anyways?" she said, disdainfully. She clearly didn't care, so she just continued talking. "I thought you said you were ready. Don't want to disappoint your father, do we? It's going to be awkward having an audience, though." She smirked.

Aladdin's face grew stormy, and I knew he was mad.

"Listen, Sadira. I never said ANYTHING about being 'ready'. I don't care what my father says, on this matter. We are never going to do what you want to do."

"What is it, anyways?" I burst out, curious.

"Oh, well, I am part of Aladdin's special harem. I am the only girl, actually, picked especially just for him. If all goes according to plan, which it will, I'll be his wife. We were planning on having a little 'excitement' today, but thanks to you, you kind of killed the mood. So if I were you, sweetie, I would just move on." Sadira spit out, her features sharp and her words sharper.

I didn't waste another moment, I ran out as fast as I could.

"Wait, Jasmine, come back!" Aladdin's desperate voice reached my ears. It's funny how I'm always running away from him, I thought.

I sprinted out of the palace and didn't stop until I reached my family's tiny hut. I probably knocked over twenty people, trying to escape. It felt good to leave everything, even for only probably a brief amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks everyone! You guys have kept me going with all your positive feedback, and I hope you all are having as much fun reading this as I have been writing it. Hugs to all my loyal fans!

Chapter Four

Panting heavily, I inhaled deeply. The familiar smell of sweat and my mother's perfume (a cost effective way to smell fresher without the luxury of many baths) seeped into my nose. To most it is unappealing at best, but to me this smell signified home.

My brother was the first to peek his head out from his bedroom. His hair was a mess and his clothes were in tatters, but he had his sloppy grin, something that often charmed the bakers into giving him an extra loaf of bread.

"Jasmine!" he screamed, running into my already open arms. I held him close, taking in his heat.

"Koda, is Jasmine there?" my mother's clear voice sounded from her bedroom. Wearily, she walked out. The moment she saw me almost all the weariness from her face disappeared. She is beautiful. When I was a girl I was amazed by her, how someone so pure and wonderful lived a poor life. It just didn't seem fair. I often imagined her to be a queen in some far off land, never having to work again, she certainly deserved that. But, at least with the money the palace accountant sends every week she can afford not to work so hard.

"Mother!" I tried not to sound to desperate in wanting my mother, but I did anyway. It felt good to be in her arms. The months I had been away felt like years. Technically, I am not supposed to be here. The first scheduled break for me is in a couple of weeks, but I could care less.

"Ah, my flower, I've missed you so much! How has the cleaning been going?" she inquired. I couldn't exactly tell my mother I was going to exploit myself for money, so I told her I was doing a more honorable job, being a maid.

"Ummm…so far so good. Have you been getting all my tips?"

"Oh yes! Thank you, dear. Some days it's nice to take a break from everything." And you deserve it, I thought. I peeked outside, already the sky was turning a dark orange, it would be dark soon. How was that even possible? It seemed like I have only been here for five minutes.

"Mother, you know how much I would love to stay, but I'm not supposed to be here." Mother's face drooped and great sorrow filled her eyes.

"Yes, of course, my flower. But please, do return home soon?" Her voice held such a desperation I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I nodded quickly and fled.

The fiery sky brought all the clay houses to life, illuminating the streets. There were a few stragglers in the streets, luckily I wouldn't have to push past anyone to get back. Every day, at sundown, there's a roll call in our chambers. You would be surprised just how many girls in the harem get kidnapped or want to run off with one of their clients.

Oh no! The sky has already turned dark purple, there's no way I can make it! But I kept going, running furiously. There it is! The palace suddenly came into view. I skidded to a halt once my feet hit the worn marble floors.

I paused, heaving and trying to regain my breath. Suddenly, my mouth and nose was covered in a dirty smelly forearm.

"Well, what do we have here?" A menacing voice sneered. "Trying to sneak in after curfew? You may be pretty, but you're not getting by me! It's down to the dungeon for you, the sultan will decide your fate."

I lashed out my foot, trying to aim for his weak spot. But he was completely and utterly impervious to my attempts. He just kept walking, with me in tow, like nothing was happening. So, I resorted to screaming.

"Let GO!" I was screaming over and over. He stopped and turned around. All I saw was his hand twitch and my world went black.


End file.
